Discovering Her True Heritage
by atlathina
Summary: Hermione finds out she's not a Granger. The Grangers adopted her. Who are her birth parents? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Finding out the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is just a fan derived story.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast with the other early risers in the Great Hall. Being a Saturday, there were only a few students and a few teachers. Hermione was reading a book as she ate and only looked up when she heard an owl land in front of her. She closed her book, sat her fork down, and reached to untie the letter from the owl who was holding its foot out to her. After untying the letter, she gave the owl a piece of bacon from her plate who then in turn hooted a thank you before taking off in flight. She watched it go for a moment before returning to her letter. She flipped the envelope over, broke the seal, and pulled the letter out.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_It's your mother and father writing. We were able to obtain an owl through Minerva McGonagall when she sent us updates on your well-being so far this year. Your father and I have something that we need to tell you. We are sorry to have to tell you this in a letter. We want you to know that the information we are about to tell you does not change the fact that we love you with all of our hearts. You are our daughter, and we will always love you. But I'm afraid that we have been lying to you for eighteen years. It is hard for us to say this in a letter, and I wish that we had time to tell you in person. But unfortunately, with the circumstances the way they are, it is impossible. Sweetie, we are not your biological parents. We always wanted a child but were never able to conceive. One day, we found you on our doorsteps. You were the answers to our prayers. We took you in and thought that social services would come any minute and take you away. But they never did. So we moved and took you to the hospital and claimed you as our natural child. You were just a newborn so we were able to get away with it. I'm so sorry that we never told you when you received your acceptance letter from Hogwarts. We thought you were too young and would be too overwhelmed to understand. Now, though, we believe that you should be able to find your birth parents and spend time with them. We ask, that when you are done being angry with us, that you'll still see us as your parents. We have always loved you and thought of you as our natural born daughter. We love you. Always remember that._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

When Hermione was done reading the letter she almost dropped it in her haste to flee the Great Hall. Everyone eating breakfast was startled when she raced out, but only one pair of eyes were inquisitive as to what could have caused the brainiac of the Golden Trio to shoot out of the Great Hall like a snitch. He promised himself he would corner her later to find out. After all, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were friends due to them being Head Boy and Girl for the "eighth year" of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Down to the Dungeons We Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I'm going to try to make this a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hermione was wandering the castle aimlessly. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Just walking where her feet would carry her. She was still lost in thought when she ran into something solid, and landed on something.

The grunting sound she heard coming from underneath her let her know she ran into someone.

"Watch where you're goi-Oh, Hermione. Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up to see that it was Draco who she ran into, knocked over, and had spoken to.

The only thing she could do was nod her head no and promptly burst into tears. It made Draco a little uncomfortable because he had never really seen her break down like she was doing now.

He noticed the letter she had dropped on the ground and bent down to pick it up. "Did something in this letter upset you?," he asked looking at her concerned.

She simply kept crying but nodded her head. "Can I read it?," he asked. She nodded her head again.

His eyes quickly scanned the letter and his brow furrowed. He frowned.

"Come on, take my hand. We're going to see Professor Snape. He'll know what to do," he said.

Hermione let him take her hand and drag her to the Dungeons.

As they headed the dungeons, the temperature dropped but Hermione barely noticed. She was numb. When they finally went through the twists and turns of the dungeons, they stopped in front of a door. Draco held his fist up to knock on the door.

"Come in," they heard through the door.

Hermione took a deep breath as Draco put his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

She didn't need to look around his office to see what it looked like. She had been in here several times before, going over potions with her professor.

He always acted like he was annoyed with her, but she knew that he loved working with such an inquisitive mind. And he loved to impart his knowledge to her.

The professor was currently sitting at his desk with a stack of papers in front of him, probably essays. And from the amount of red ink on the paper in front of him, it had to be third years.

As it was the beginning of the year, Snape always had a problem with third years forgetting everything from first and second year around this time. He was a little stressed and grateful for the distraction.

He had two chairs in front of his desk, a bookshelf with potions on it, a door to his private stores, and another door that led to his classroom.

Draco led Hermione a few steps into Professor Snape's office before closing the door and leading her to a chair across from the Professor's desk that she could sit down in.

"Now, what is it that can I do for the Head Boy and Girl?," Professor Snape almost sneared.

The two just looked at each other before Hermione wiped her face and handed her Potions Master the letter. She held her breath as he read it. When he finished he looked up at them.

"I see."

The professor stood up and went into his potion stores and returned with a light colored potion in his hands.

He handed the vial to Hermione.

"Drink this."

Hermione took the vial and gulped it down. Instantly she felt calmer.

It was a calming draught.

Tentatively she asked, "Professor, is there any way of finding who my birth parents are?"

"Yes, there is a way. We can brew the lineage potion. It's not too difficult for a potions master. And I have all of the ingredients."

"Can I help brew it?"

"Yes, you may. But I will be doing the difficult steps, you understand?"

She nodded.

"Now, I think you two better get back to your rooms before curfew starts. We can start brewing the potion tomorrow since it'll be Sunday. It will take a couple weeks before the potion is finished. And then we will find out who your birth parents are, and if need be, I will help track them down."

"Ok, thank you very much Professor."

"Draco, make sure she gets some sleep will you?"

Draco nodded and quietly led Hermione by the hand to their rooms.

It took Hermione a while but she finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting With Baited Breath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**So… you think you know who her real parents are? We shall see…(At this point I have not made up my mind, so tell me your preference in the reviews. I'll also make a poll on my profile page).**

* * *

Hermione was drumming her fingers nervously on the table. She was sick to her stomach. Today was The Day. The day she found out who her birth parents were.

And she wasn't sure she really wanted to find out who her parents really were. What if - heaven forbid - her parents were really Voldemort?

She buried her head in her hands. Not knowing was killing her. But at the same time she was frightened to find out.

However, it was too late to chicken out. And she had to know. She really did.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She pushed food around on her plate but did not eat it. She didn't feel like eating. She pushed her plate away.

For the past week Harry and Ron had asked her endlessly about what was going on. But she hadn't told them. She hadn't even told Ginny.

As soon as she calmed down she thought of another problem.

What if they didn't accept her?

Sure, she was one part Golden Trio, as they liked to call them. She was really intelligent. A complete bookworm. That didn't mean they had to like her.

She sighed again. She didn't hear someone sit down next to her.

A voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

She looked up to see stormy blue eyes looking at her with concern.

She just nodded her head and tried to give Draco Malfoy a smile.

"You know, if someone saw us a year ago sitting at the same table and you of all people comforting me, they would have for sure carted us both off to the Hospital Wing to see what kind of hex was placed on us."

Draco laughed at her.

"You're right they would. But now they won't."

She nodded.

"What are you afraid of?," he asked.

She drummed her fingers on the table again. He grabbed her hand. She sighed and combed her hair with her fingers. She took a deep breath and told him her inner thoughts.

"I'm afraid to find out who they are. What if they don't like me? What if they thought I was dead? How did I end up with the Grangers? What if it changes everyone's view of me? What if I don't feel like myself afterwards? What if -," she was interrupted by a finger on her mouth.

"Hermione, you will still be you when you find out who your birth parents are. That won't change just because you find out your biological parents are not the parents that raised you. You're a stubborn Gryffindor. You are Head Girl, and one third of the Golden Trio. You're kind and caring. The brightest witch of our age. Absolutely nothing will change," Draco told her.

All she could do was hug him. He really knew how to calm her nerves.

She sighed again, but this time not out of nervousness. She grabbed his hand.

"Come with me to find out the results. It's time I find out who I come from."

The trip down to the dungeons wasn't as nerve wracking or scary as she thought. She was at peace that she was not the daughter of the Grangers. She also figured that there was a huge chance she was not muggleborn. But she was about to find out for sure.

Draco knocked on the door to Professor Snape's office.

"Come in," Snape's baritone barked.

Draco looked at Hermione as if to ask if she was ready. She smiled and nodded. He opened the door and led her in.

As Draco and Hermione walked fully into the office, Professor Snape scooped some of the potion into a vial. He set it on the desk and grabbed a blank sheet of parchment, before pulling out his wand and casting some spells on it.

"This will make sure the parchment is compatible with the potion. Are you ready to find out who your parents are?," Snape asked Hermione directly.

Hermione nodded.

They all held their breath as Snape poured the parchment on the paper, pricked Hermione's finger and watched the blood drip onto the parchment.

They watched as the blood seem to multiply and spread artistically across the paper, forming names. Hermione gasped at the names. She looked up at Professor Snape. He looked at her.

"Is this right?," was the last thing she asked him before she fainted and she could vaguely feel Draco rushing to catch her. Her world turned black.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think in the Reviews. Also, please do the poll I'm about to put up in my profile. I want to know the direction you guys would like for the story to head. And I'm sorry the chapter is not that long, but at this point I'm not sure who her real parents are. I also have finals to study for. Thanks**

**-Jana**


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Things in a New Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Hey y'all. I didn't leave the poll up long because I figured you'd guys would like another chapter right? Anyways, I was pretty happy with the results. And I'm sorry but this one won't be as long as I would like, but I'll try to embellish it. I've got finals to study for. One's in the morning at 8 tomorrow. But I'll post another chapter tomorrow as a break from studying. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione blinked as the sunlight filled her eyes. It took her a moment to recall where she was. She didn't remember going to bed last night. In fact, the last thing she remembered was -"Oh."

Someone was pushing a glass of water towards her lips. She still had her eyes closed so she wasn't entirely sure of who it was, but she sipped the water gratefully. She had an inkling of who it was sitting at her bedside. She could smell the potion ingredients that clung to his robes.

She almost didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to face the new reality that they'd discovered last night. She knew she couldn't lay here for the rest of her days, but she could delay it for a few more minutes.

She heard him chuckle beside her, and took it as a good sign.

"Hermione, you can't spend the rest of your life in a bed in the Hogwarts infirmary. You have to face the day sometime."

"Five more minutes," she groaned.

He laughed but took the cup away.

"Come on Hermione, we have to talk about this sooner or later."

She groaned again but this time she finally opened her eyes and looked at the Potions Master who was sitting vigilantly by her bedside. She took in the sight of his clothes, they looked slightly crumpled as if he'd sat by her side all night long. Had he really been worried about her when she fainted last night?

She also felt sheepish for fainting. But she supposed it was a natural response in finding out that of all people, her Potions Professor who had tormented the Golden Trio for years was her biological father. She had trouble coming to grips with this. It was the first time she had thought it.

At the same time she found it hard to swallow her insecurities about the situation, she was bubbling with questions. Who was her mother? She never looked at the parchment to find out - she'd only seen her father as Snape and fainted. Did he know about her? What would he have done if they'd found this out in first year? Would he accept her? What did he expect of her now? Was she supposed to get to know him? Move in with him? She had so many questions spinning in her head she never realized that she was staring at him for a long time.

"Hermione, I know you've got questions going around in your head right now, but let's take it one step at a time, okay? We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," He stated. He kept looking at her like he was looking at her for the first time. She was unsure if he was in shock too. It made her nervous. But it also made her want to do something else.

Slowly she pulled the blankets away from her and sat up so that she could jump off the bed. He watched her as she made her way towards him. She hesitated for a couple seconds before she made up her mind and practically leaped towards him. She hugged him fiercely and he slowly, uncomfortably, put his arms around her. She hugged him tightly and just started crying for reasons she was unsure of.

Right now, as far as she was aware of, she was Hermione Jean Granger. She was a Gryffindor muggle-born. But she also had found another parent. That wouldn't change who she was entirely, but maybe it would help shape her as a witch. And she was okay with the fact that Severus Snape was her father.

She pulled away and blotted her eyes. He smiled at her and she laughed. Then she got a little serious. He raised his eyebrow.

"Who is my mum?," she asked of him.


	5. Chapter 5: Foreboding News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

_**italics **_**= thoughts**

* * *

Hermione was frustrated. Though her newfound father seemed to be taking the news that they were related in stride, he had not told her who her birth mother really was. When she had looked at the parchment, she had only seen the father's name before she fainted. Something about the spell and the Wizarding Society put more emphasis on the paternal side, so

he had decided that apparently one shock was too taxing on her body. He didn't want to overload her too much. She wondered if her mother was a sore subject for him. _But he had to at least know who she was right? He may not have known about having a daughter, but he did remember being in a relationship right?_ She consoled herself with knowing that the answer was on the piece of parchment they tested last night. And that he had promised to tell her, but she figured he wasn't ready for that conversation yet. After all, this was new for him too.

_But how would Ron and Harry react with the news?_ Ron, she knew, would lash out at her and probably never speak to her again.

Harry was different. He was kind and understanding, but Professor Snape had always given him a hard time, even if he was responsible for saving all three throughout their years._ Maybe Harry would be the one to look past the man her father portrayed him to be._ At least she hoped.

She sighed. Life was so much simpler when she had just been muggle-born Hermione.

For today she didn't have to go to classes and she was grateful. But only for today. Tomorrow she would stress out about the work she was missing today.

What Hermione didn't know, was that Harry was going to find out a shock too and that he'd eventually be more receptive to the news.

Hermione had ventured to the Owlry in order to tell her adopted parents the news - that she had found her birth father. And he was her teacher. _At least now she would have someone to help guide her through the magical world, as her muggle parents were helpless at that._

As she was lost in thought, she realized she was late for tea with her father. They were keeping it on the down low until they became more comfortable with the situation. So far they were getting along quite well. Hermione found that his knowledge in potions was extensive and he in turn found that he loved teaching his daughter about potions. He had a newfound appreciation for her intelligence.

She hadn't started to call him 'Dad' or anything, but she felt that maybe she could one day.

Hermione had just made it halfway to the dungeons when she saw Professor McGonagall headed her way. She looked very grim and called out to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I need you to come with me to the Headmaster's office."

Hermione protested, "But I have a meeting with Professor Snape."

Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid, Miss Granger, the news is important and you need to be told right away. The meeting with Professor Snape can wait." Professor McGonagall placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and steered her in the opposite direction from the dungeons - to the Headmaster's office.

"Professor, is everything alright?"

"Miss Granger, Hermione, I'm afraid the hallway is not the place for this conversation. The walls have ears."

Hermione immediately became worried at the use of her given name. She silently followed her Head of House to Dumbledore's office.

_What could be so important that her meeting with her father was to be put off? To be fair, Professor McGonagall doesn't know of your relation to Professor Snape. _

As far as Hermione knew, Professor Dumbledore didn't know about the father-daughter relationship either.

Hermione hoped fervently that her adopted parents were alright. She didn't know what she'd do without them.

Professor McGonagall gave the password to the gargoyle and they walked up the stairs. Her professor knocked and opened the door when Dumbledore said, "Come in."

Hermione's heart dropped when she saw Professor Snape looking grim, sitting in one of the chairs across from the Headmaster's desk. He dropped his mask for a second and looked at her with concern. He covered his concern quickly when both the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall looked at him strangely. She knew whatever knews they had for Hermione, her two professors would soon find out about the genetic connection between herself and the Potions Master.

"Professors, why am I here?," Hermione asked in fear.

Professor Dumbledore sighed and stated, "Miss Granger, I'm afraid there's been an attack."

And again, Hermione's heart dropped.


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing with the Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a bit. I was busy and had a bit of writer's block. I suddenly had inspiration, so here it is.

* * *

Hermione was a little bit numb, sitting in one of Professor Dumbledore's chairs across from her desk. She had just been told that her muggle parents were murdered by an intruder. There was nothing magical behind it. Apparently they had been having a relaxing night drinking wine and watching TV, when the intruder came in, startled the couple. Her father never had a gun in the house because he didn't believe in firearms. Hermione felt like everything was happening to her was happening as an out-of-body experience. When she felt Professor Snape, her new found father, pull her into a hug the water broke the dam. She burst into tears and he just kept holding her tight and petting her head in a fatherly way. She clutched to him like a lifeline.

She cried until she tired herself out.

"Hermione, you'll be staying in my quarters tonight. Come on, let's go. I'll carry you down there."

She just nodded into his chest.

Professor Snape effortlessly picked her up and carried her out the office, down the stairs, into the dungeons, and into his rooms. He placed her on the guest bed and she immediately fell asleep. He decided that when she was up to it, she could decorate her room however she wanted.

He also knew, as he tucked her into bed so she would be more comfortable, that after she grieved the loss of her adopted parents - the ones who raised her, that she would be asking about her birth mother. He knew she must not have looked at the parchment with her lineage on it very well, because she would have thrown a huge fit over who her mother was. Him being her father would have seemed rather small in comparison to the identity of her birth mother. He also knew that when she found out, she'd be raging for days on end. He had no idea how he was going to tell her. He finally decided just to let her really look at the lineage parchment again. If she really felt like finding out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Common Room

Ron and Harry were in the middle of playing a chess match.

"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione lately? And have you noticed her acting strange?," Harry asked.

"No, I just figured she's been in the library with her nose in a book, like usual. Why?"

"I haven't seen her since dinner and it's getting pretty late."

"Well, she could be in the library still," stated Ron.

"Yeah, but usually she'd be back by now. The library's been closed for an hour or so," stated Harry.

"Maybe McGonagall needed to talk to her. Or she needed to ask Flitwick about the homework assignment."

"Yeah, you could be right. Maybe we'll see her in the morning," Harry responded, complacent for now.

"Ha! I win again!"

Harry groaned.

"Chess is not my game," stated Harry.

* * *

When Hermione woke up in the morning, she had no idea where she was. The bed was unfamiliar to her, but it was soft and comfortable, so were the sheets adorned on it. The room was spacious and plain. She had never seen it before. She was confused as to how she even got in a bed last night to sleep. Then the recollection of what happened hit her and it took everything in her to not cry. If she cried now, she wouldn't be able to function. Or face her father. She climbed out of bed and walked out of the room she was in.

Another realization hit her, she still had to tell Harry and Ron about Professor Snape.

How was she going to tell them about her parents?

She navigated herself to the living room of what appeared to be her father's quarters. It was a little bit of what she expected. Black leather couches, dark green walls. Stone floor. Black coffee table. She saw her father reading a potions journal and sipping coffee. He looked up when he heard her come in.

"Hey," he said in greeting.

"Hey," she said back softly.

She walked over to him and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and she teared up a little because her adopted father used to do the same. Now he never would. But she knew she was lucky, because she news up with two sets of parents and she wouldn't be facing this alone.

Professor Snape decided he wouldn't ask about how she was doing just yet. He decided to distract her for a bit.

"So, have you told Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter about the discovery yet?," he asked.

"No, I haven't. Only Draco knows," she responded softly.

"I see."

"I'm going to have to tell them soon though. They'll be asking me about why I haven't been around lately. They won't stop until I give them the truth. I hope they'll understand."

"Well, given the circumstances, I think they'll take it better than you originally thought," he said gently.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," She said. And this time she couldn't hold back the tears.

He set down his journal and coffee and pulled her into a hug.

He whispered in her ear, "Shh… it's going to be alright. You'll get through this. I promise."

She just continued to cry into him as he held her tight as if he wouldn't let her go anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7:Telling Friends the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

AN: Okay, the suspense is over. You'll find out who the mother is, but some will find they are either right or wrong in their assumptions on who the mother is. Read on to find out… Please review to let me know how you like it. Thank you all for your reviews so far.

* * *

Hermione was shaking like a leaf. She finally knew who her mother was. She supposed her father didn't want her to find out the way she did. But she had. And she couldn't believe it. She couldn't say it out loud, let alone think about it in her head. There was no way her mother was -_No. Don't go there. Just don't go there. This was so messed up!_

She had no idea her father placed her lineage parchment between two books on his bookshelf. That's where she found it. Wedged in between two potions textbooks. Her curiosity got the best of her. _I shouldn't have looked! I was better off not knowing that it was - No. no. no._

The worse part about discovering who her birth mother's identity was, is that in the morning she'd have to go to her parents funeral. And she was in complete denial.

She was still shaking like a leaf on her father's couch when he came in. She didn't even hear the portrait door close shut.

Professor Snape entered his quarters and immediately saw his daughter sitting on the couch with a piece of parchment in her hands, staring at nothing and shaking like a leaf. He recognized the piece of parchment as the lineage parchment they made. He cursed as she must have found it between the two potions text where he had placed it. He wanted to wait a few days after the funeral before telling her. And the funeral was in the morning. He became alarmed and rushed to her side. He knelt down beside her and took the parchment from her hands and she snapped out of her trance.

When Hermione felt her father take the parchment from her she snapped out of her thoughts and embraced him. She clung to him. All she kept saying was, "No. No. No. Not her. Not her. It can't be her. Please tell me it's a fluke. Let it be anyone else but her. Not her. No. No. No," over and over again. And he kept apologizing, but saying it was the truth.

Once Hermione calmed down, she was able to listen to her father's tale.

"Hermione. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out like that. I wanted to wait until a few days after the funeral to tell you. I knew that you hadn't really looked at the parchment when you first looked at it, because you would've had a stronger reaction to it than just fainting. Then your parents were killed and I couldn't tell you. You had too much to deal with. I'm so sorry."

She just nodded and hugged him.

"Have you had dinner yet?," he asked her.

"A little," she responded.

"Alright, let's get you to bed. You've had a hard few days, and there's still more to go. Just take it one day at time," he stated as he led her to her room.

"Okay. I guess I have to tell Harry and Ron after the funeral," replied Hermione.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart. It'll be okay."

She nodded and turned to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Hermione had cried throughout the funeral and stayed by her father's side.

When she returned to Hogwarts she figured it was time to tell her friends. She couldn't put it off any longer.

She sighed.

Professor McGonagall was very understanding and let Hermione use her office for a place of telling her friends her true parentage and what happened to her parents. She was nervous. While she was still grieving the death of her parents, she needed to tell them so that they could support her if they chose to do so. She hoped they would still accept her. She wasn't sure if Ron would, but he had changed after the war.

She sighed when they came in.

"Hermione! There you are. We've been worried about you. You haven't been in classes for a few days," stated Harry.

"Yeah, what's going on? Why are we in Professor McGonagall's office?," asked Ron.

Hermione sighed again.

"There's things I have to tell you. Professor McGonagall let me use her office as a neutral place to tell you. This is going to be hard for me to tell you. It's going to be hard for you to believe."

"Hermione, you can tell us anything. You know that," said Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Uh, okay. First, I haven't been in classes because I found out something. My parents sent me a letter saying that they were not my biological parents."

"Wow. Do you know who your biological parents are?," asked Ron.

Hermione nodded. "There's more," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Um. Draco and I -"

"Wait, Draco knows. Draco knew before us?," asked Ron hotheaded.

"Ron, Draco was with me when I found the letter. He encouraged me to go to Professor Snape and brew the lineage potion. I wanted to wait and tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd react when I found out who my father was."

"Ron, hush. Let her finish. Who is your father?," stated Harry.

"It's Professor Snape," she stated hesitantly.

"Oh. That's… interesting," stated Harry.

"Ron, are you okay?," asked Hermione.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter you your biological parents are. You're still our Hermione. How did your parents take it?," Ron quietly responded. Which was a bit unusual for him.

Hermione teared up again.

"That's the other thing. Ron, Harry, my parents were - They were - they were murdered by some muggle. They're funeral was today. That's why I haven't been to classes in a while. I've been in Professor Snape's quarters, grieving," Hermione said letting a few tears slide down her face.

Harry pulled Hermione in a hug. She pulled away after a minute, wiping her tears.

"I have to tell you something else too. When I looked at the lineage parchment, I never really looked at who my mother was. I just saw Professor Snape's name and fainted. Then I found out my parents were murdered. Professor Snape was going to wait a few days after their funeral to tell me about my mother. But last night, I found the parchment. I discovered who my mother was. Oh, Ron, Harry. It's horrible. So horrible."

"Hermione, you can tell us. It'll be okay," stated Harry.

"My birth mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black," Hermione stated in a hoarse voice.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J. .**

AN: Um. You guys might not like me. Or you just might. Who knows.

* * *

Hermione suddenly jolted awake, in a sweat. She was breathing hard. It was dark in her room so she had no idea what time it was. _Please, please let it be a dream._ She took her wand out and cast silently _lumos. _

She glanced around at her surroundings. She recognized her room as the room in Professor Snape's quarters. _So that part hadn't been a dream. Hopefully the rest was. It felt so real…_

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She decided to walk into the living room and see if the lineage parchment was in the same place as it was in her dream.

Hermione was in front of the bookcase with all of Professor Snape's potions textbooks on it. She ran her fingers on the spines of the books, looking for a piece of parchment stuck in between. She pulled one out, and there it was. _Just like in my dream._ She pulled it out.

Slowly, she unfolded the parchment and looked for the name of her birth mother. She smiled.

_Oh, thank god it was a dream. An awful dream, but a dream!_ She cast a time charm. She realized it was midnight. And today was the actual day of her parents' funeral. Her heart sank.

She knew that Professor Snape would get her through today.

She promised herself to question him about her mother later. And to ask if she was still alive.

Because the name on the lineage parchment was not _Bellatrix Black_ but _Helena Dumbledore-Snape_.

She prayed her mother was still alive. She would love to get to know her.

A thought struck her.

_She could possibly be Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter!_

Hermione decided since her current fears were quelled, she should attempt to get some sleep since later that day it would be really hard on her.

She walked back into her room, climbed into bed, and fell asleep clutching the lineage parchment to her chest.

And that was how Professor Snape found her in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9: Sudden Entrances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. The tables were filled with students, eating and creating the usual ruckus.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, and a woman in a dark cloak entered. Her hood was up so no one could see her. Everyone became silent as all eyes were on her.

Ron Weasley, in particular, had a "stupid look" on his face as his mouth was open and his fork was frozen halfway to his face. Harry nudged him in the shoulder to shut his mouth. Which he did.

_Click, click _went the mysterious stranger's shoes as she walked down the middle of the Great Hall up to the Teacher's tables.

As the stranger passed Hermione, their eyes locked and Hermione swore that the stranger had Hermione's eyes and that they lingered on her longer than anyone else in Gryffindor.

The stranger looked away and continued on her trek to the Teacher's table, but Hermione continued to watch the stranger, wondering if this person knew her from somewhere.

The hall was still in dead silence when the stranger approached her destination. Slowly, she walked to the left of the table, and around the back towards one Professor Severus Snape.

She leaned down to whisper something to him, before he got up to follow her through the teacher's exit. As he got up he looked towards Hermione before following the mysterious stranger.

Everyone was still silent, wondering who the stranger was and what exactly just happened. Headmistress McGonagall stood up and told the prefects to escort the students to their common rooms.

Hermione, however, went to her father's quarters.

Hermione had no idea she was about to meet her mother for the first time that she could remember.

* * *

Sorry guys that it's really short! Next chapter will be up soon, promise! I just wanted to do the mysterious grand entrance. :)


End file.
